En busca de consuelo
by Noebell
Summary: Francia es un país que sabe guardarse sus mayores pesares para sí. Pero en ocasiones hasta él necesita de alguien que, aunque se queje, le haga compañía en los malos momentos. Y es ahí donde entra Inglaterra. [Intento de FrUK] [Drabble] Regalo para Erelbrile (o Tari).


**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**En busca de consuelo**

* * *

Era bien sabido por todos, casi como de cultura general, que Inglaterra cuando se emborrachaba perdía total control sobre sí mismo. El número de personas se reducía si se trataba de saber que, en esos casos, Francia solía llegar a donde fuera que Arthur se encontrara para soportar llevarlo a su casa y encargarse de que no le pasara nada en aquel estado de ebriedad.

Ahora bien, solo existían dos países que fueran conocedores de que también se daba el caso contrario.

Francia era un país muy enamoradizo y, para desgracia de Inglaterra, que no comprendía la necesidad de esa faceta suya, también dramático. Cuando Francis se enamoraba daba todo de sí a la persona que recibía sus sentimientos, y vivía en una especie de paraíso terrenal donde las mariposas volaban a su alrededor y los rayos del Sol brillaban especialmente fuerte para él. El problema era que no podía amar a una sola persona.

Francis amaba a montones de personas, ¡a todo el mundo! Y esa era su mayor virtud y su peor defecto. Cuando una de las innumerables parejas de Francia se percataba de sus infidelidades, tardaba poco o nada en cortar toda relación con él. Por su parte, él intentaba explicar que, pese a todo, lo quería profundamente y que no pensara que lo había estado engañando con respecto a su amor, porque el sentimiento era real. Tampoco pretendía mantener atada a la persona a él, era una especie de consuelo que quería otorgarle antes de, posiblemente, no volver a verla más.

En cambio, él buscaba el consuelo en otro lado. Su mejor amigo, su mayor aliado: el vino.

Si alguien pudo pensar en alguna ocasión que Francia, siendo que tenía tantísimos amantes, no sufría la pérdida de uno de ellos, se equivocaba completamente. Él había llorado la separación con todos como si solo hubiera existido esa persona en su vida; había lamentado el qué podría haber sido, pero también se animaba pensando que seguramente el pobre engañado podría encontrar a quien lo amara como al que más.

Eso era algo que Francis no podía ofrecer, porque los amaba a todos por igual. Y hasta cierto punto podía comprender esa necesidad monógama de sus desdichados enamorados, pero no podía compartirla.

Y en ocasiones, cuando sentía que no podía soportar más escuchar su propio llanto en la soledad de su casa, lo llamaba a él. Inglaterra no era ni sería nunca su pareja, ni siquiera estaban seguros de si podían considerarse amigos, por eso no tenía por qué reprocharle con quién o cuántos se acostara. No tenía por qué, pero lo hacía.

Arthur en más de una ocasión le gritó que su vida a base de drama no era sana para nadie; le dijo que se tendría bien merecido si un día moría por uno de sus "disgustos", ya que Francia hacía comentarios de desear la muerte antes que ese dolor.

—A ver si te mueres de verdad y me dejas tranquilo de una vez. Eso sí, ni se te ocurra buscar manera de llamarme desde el otro mundo, porque no me pienso matar por ti —le dijo en una ocasión.

Y Francia, en medio de su desazón, se permitió sonreír al escucharlo. Porque al final siempre era lo mismo; la cantinela de Inglaterra lograba aliviar su pena por muchos insultos y amenazas que le dirigiera. Ambos se habían acostumbrado a acudir al otro en esos momentos, y podría decirse que realmente su presencia ayudaba a que se sintieran mejor.

—Tal vez un día pruebe si es verdad que no te matarías por mí si te llamara desde el otro mundo —bromeó.

O no. Tal vez no lo probaría.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo! Como se lo prometí, este es un regalito de Mamá Noelia para mi Maticilla (Erelbrile). Drabble cortito y de poca temática navideña; pretendí que tuviera una pizquita de, pero al final quedó así, lo siento.

¿Críticas?


End file.
